Tebuli (LD Stories)
Tebuli 'is a genie who originally appeared as the main one-shot character in the cartoon show episode, "The Clumsy Genie" of Season 9. His Wiki page is located 'here. He is also a character within The Light and Dark Series. Background Information Straight from the Wiki: He longs for freedom upon his arrival, and his wish is granted when Clumsy falls into his lamp; by doing so, he is free and Clumsy takes his place unless he decides to take it back. For a short while he runs around the marketplace they are located in and ultimately believes that "freedom is for the birds" - when Brainy, Vanity, and Smurfette find him, he is eager to find his lamp and set Clumsy free. The last thing he does for them is grant Clumsy's wish about having never found his lamp in the first place, thus sending them back to the beginning of the episode. Fanon Criteria: In Numbuh 404's accounts, he longs for his freedom like before. He is best friends with Ernie who is mute and powerless after his lamp was destroyed, and he's jealous of him having his freedom (despite being disabled from it). The only way for him to earn his would be if his master wished for it or if someone takes his place in the lamp. He vies for it even more when a newcomer arrives in the marketplace. Relationship With Maeve At first Tebuli doesn't know Maeve, giving Ernie the chance to try his luck with her while he is stuck with a new master. When Ernie points her out to him (not knowing that he was shot down), he is awestruck by her beauty and suddenly feels insecure about his own appearance by comparison. For a while he isn't sure whether to approach her or not, but with some coaxing from his best friend, he decides to go for it once he gets the chance. When his master grants her first wish, he escapes her attention long enough to find Maeve and introduce himself; he learns that she is an entertainer working with a snake charmer, but is swidnling people of their money in order to earn her freedom from him. Intrigued by them having the same desire, Tebuli wonders if them being together could be possible, but he's confused when she isn't repulsed by his appearance. He asks her if she may be able to see past this and is encouraged and sympathetic when she tells him she's blind. Appearance Tebuli is visually unappealing: he has green skin, a long nose, "Spongebob" teeth, short black hair (mostly concealed by a magenta and purple-striped hat with a yellow brim), and free-hanging earlobes pierced with small crecent moon earrings. He wears a long-sleeve white shirt with a magenta collar and matching shoulder pieces. A yellow waist band connects this shirt to his long, dark blue pants, and his shoes are yellow with curled toes. Voice Actor(s) His original voice actor was Jerry Houser, who also voiced Meako in the Scooby Doo film, Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987). He would best be voiced by Frank Welker or Brenda Vaccaro, if possible. Trivia *He and Ripple share voice actors; this is the premise for "Beyond the Mirror's Reflection," in which it is revealed that he is Ripple's most recent past life. Category:Males Category:Genies Category:Characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Magical characters Category:Deceased characters Category:LD Stories characters Category:LD Season 1 characters